


Flight of the Bumblebee

by EmeraldArtistry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6670369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldArtistry/pseuds/EmeraldArtistry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if there were more then just two heroes of Paris?</p><p>{{If you want to see pictures and references to my version of Queen Bee, please check out my art blog, emeraldartistry.tumblr.com and search the tag "queen bee". check out my other art as well under the "art" tag!}}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She shouldn’t be doing this. If she was caught, her entire reputation would be at stake. Or worse, people would stop fearing her. It wasn’t worth the risk to have everything she had built fall apart just because of this, but she had to do it or else it would destroy her.

It was a grey, cool morning as Chloe Bourgeois walked through the streets of Paris, envelope in her hand. She was constantly making sure that no-one from her school saw her as she went to a mailbox to send it on its way. Looking around one more time for good measure, she spun around on her heel, and made her way to school.

Ever since the girl had stumbled across an animal shelter when looking for a place to hide during a recent Akuma attack, she couldn’t get the details out of her head, like how poor the two caretakers were, how little food the animals had, and how dirty the place was. So, ever since then, Chloe had been taking money that her father had given her and saved it up for a while to send to the caretakers, all in cash so she could remain anonymous for the most part. Of course she had to put her name on the envelope and sign a note along with the money, but she specifically ordered the caretakers to never reveal who gave them the money. 

Shaking her head to clear the dreaded thoughts of being caught, Chloe marched her way up the steps of her school, almost ignoring Sabrina, who had greeted her and began following right behind the most powerful girl in school. The two began to walk to class, making dismissive remarks about the other students.

However, she didn’t notice an old man who had been watching her the entire time, observing her every move and her motive. Despite what he had been told, he believed that she was one who was perfect for the role he envisioned for her.

/////

Chloe collapsed at her vanity as soon as she got back home from school and after dropping her homework off to Sabrina to do it. She had nothing planned for that day, Sabrina will be busy doing twice the amount of homework, her father had multiple meetings, and Adrien was all booked up doing photoshoots. Yawning, she decided to maybe take a trip down to the animal shelter or maybe she would just take a nap. After all, school was really boring.

Suddenly, something caught her eye in the reflection in her mirror. A black box with an intricate red design on it. Was it a gift from her father? No, there would have been at least two bouquets of flowers and her butler would have told her of it was.

She was at her bed in an instant, curious on who it was from. Looking everywhere, she couldn’t find a card or anything to indicate where it came from. However, Chloe opened up the box anyway to reveal a bumblebee hair comb. It wasn’t the fanciest and most expensive-looking comb she owned, but there was something about it that made her value this one over the others. 

“H-hello, there!” A soft, high-pitched voice spoke from behind Chloe. 

The girl shrieked, spinning around to face a small, yellow creature floating a little below eye-level. It was yellow with black fluff around its neck and black strips, antenna, as well as a little stinger on its behind. Insect-like wings kept it flying a few paces away, a nearly inaudible buzzing accompanied it.

“Wh-what are you? How did you get in here?” Chloe demanded, trying to keep calm. “How can y-you talk? Is this a prank?”

The creature shook its head. “I-I’m a Kwami. I was sent to help you realize your potential.”

“K-Kwami? Is that a weird kind of bug?”

“N-no. My name is Kukka. I am the servant of the line of the Bee Miraculous holders, known as Q-Queen Bees, allies to the many Ladybugs throughout history.”

Chloe’s eyes widened. “Wait… You mean, like, the Ladybug?! I can be just like her and have powers and junk?!”

Kukka nodded, setting down on the nearby dresser. “Y-yeah, sort of. I can help you become a savior of Paris and help fight Akumas and bad guys. O-of course out powers are different then Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s…”

At the mention of fighting and Akumas, Chloe seemed to deflate a little. She was no hero. She was sure a majority of the school disliked her, she hardly worked out (only for maintaining society’s view of “beauty”), and she didn’t think he could keep up with the likes of Ladybug or Chat Noir.

Kukka noticed her silence and flew over to her. “Are you alright?”

“I-I think you were delivered to the wrong place. There’s no way I can be like the other heroes. I am rude, selfish, and make everyone else do my work for me.”

As she was saying this, the Kwami sighed and rested a little hand on Chloe’s shoulder. “That may be true, b-but, you have the potential to be better. Like what I was told about that animal shelter you donated to. You aren’t all bad, Mistress.”

“It’s Chloe. And… thanks.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kukka peered over from a special pillow that Chloe had requested, confused on why she was looking all over in her large closet. “Ch-Chloe? What are you doing? I-is something wrong?” 

“I recently got a new purse from my father, that I never used because it didn’t match anything I had, but now that I see it again, it’s not as bad as I thought, I guess.” Chloe took it out and walked back to Kukka, for the Kwami to examine. “I thought that it would be dumb to not take you wherever I go, so you can ride around in this.”

The Kwami looked at the purse before diving into it, liking it instantly. It was made of soft, expensive fabric and leather and had plenty of pockets and space inside for her to move around and store some food, especially the honey pops that Chloe had that Kukka had fallen for instantly. 

Chloe smiled. “I guess you like it. Anyway, I have school, so you can tag along in that for the time being.”

“That’s a s-smart idea. It’s necessary that I stay with you all the time, just in case of an Akuma attack.”

At that word again, Chloe sighed and stay on the bed. “Kukka, I don’t think I can do this.”

“Of course y-you can!” Kukka insisted, poking her head out of the bag. “I-if it makes you feel better, your power is more of a support thing. Queen Bee’s weren’t really made for being solo. They usually were in command of the other Miraculous users. S-so, technically, it’s alright for you be be a little ways from the actual battle. But, you still have a weapon, just-in-case.”

“Really? What’s the weapon? And what power do I actually have?”

Kukka flew out of the purse. “I-I can show you. All you have to do is tell me to tran-transform you.”

Chloe stood up, a little nervous, but nodded. It was luckily getting dark out and hardly anyone would be out to see the mayor’s daughter running across the roofs of Paris. She was actually glad for the lack of surveillance for once. 

After taking a deep breath, Chloe looked at Kukka. “Alright. Kukka, transform me!” 

/////

In a flash of warm yellow light, Chloe felt… stronger. She looked down at her yellow and black body suit in amazement. She looked really cool! Maybe even cooler then Ladybug! 

Her hair had swirled up into a bun with the comb holding it in place, a yellow mask on her face, black gloves that went up to a few centimeters below her bare shoulders that the body suit didn’t cover, and black thigh-high boots. The yellow body suit only had three black stripes and was black around the neck with a shiny golden stone like a necklace on it. Also, around the top of the boots, sleeves of the suit, and the bottom of the suit had a lace lining that resembled bumble bee’s wings. 

“Th-this is amazing!” She smiled. The teen actually felt alive and truly happy for the first time in many years.

Suddenly, Kukka’s soft and timid voice resonated in Chloe’s head. “I-I’m glad you like it. First thing’s first, on your back is your weapon that also serves as transportation. It’s a rapier that can shrink or get longer when needed, and the place where it connects to your back has retractable wings. They can help you fly only short distances; you can’t use them to fly everywhere without rest. H-how about we try them out?”

Chloe went out on her balcony, looking down to the streets below her. “Are you sure about this, Kukka?”

“Positive. It’s not as difficult as it sounds to control them.”

Chloe unfurled the wings and with a running start, jumped off the balcony. The wings immediately began to work, helping her to the roof of the building across the street. She stumbled a bit on the landing, but otherwise, it wasn’t so bad. 

Chloe flew to another roof, laughing. “This is great!” 

Kukka giggled a little. “I-I’m glad that you like it. Let’s patrol around the city a while to keep testing your flight and I’ll explain more about what being Queen Bee and a Miraculous wielder means.”

For the next few hours, Chloe -no, Queen Bee- fluttered around the city while Kukka talked to her about the Miraculous, the enemy Hawkmoth, Master Fu and Wayzz, and soon began to explain her power.

“Ladybug can create anything, while Chat Noir can destroy anything. You, as Queen Bee, have an ability too. You can heal anything.”

Queen Bee frowned. All she had done in her life was tear people down and hurt them. Now she was gifted with the power of healing? How ironic…

Kukka sensed her shift in emotion. “I know… But this power is really wonderful. I-it can heal a fellow Miraculous holder in battle or a hurt civilian, fix damaged property, calm the angered, encourage the weak and poor.”

“That… sounds nice. I wish I was able to do that as Chloe Bourgeois.” 

“You can. It might take a while, because of your reputation that you told me about, but I believe it can be done. A-anyway, this power is called ‘Honey Kiss’. All you have to do is call upon this power by name, and blow a kiss in the direction of what you want to heal. Or if the target is a person or animal, sometimes you can directly kiss them on the forehead or hand or s-something. As long as the power can hit them, it will work.”

Chloe nodded. She was a little upset about how Queen Bee was the polar opposite of her real self, but she actually like her new persona. Queen Bee would be everything Chloe hasn’t been. 

As she landed on another roof, she saw a figure in the shadows with something glinting in their hand. It didn’t take Chloe long to realize it was a knife. 

Hiding out of the sight of the figure, she nervously whispered to Kukka. “What should I do?”

“Th-this is a good time to use your new abilities as Queen Bee. Use your rapier and scare him off. Not necessarily hurting them. You wouldn’t want t-to hurt a civilian, even if they are criminals…” Kukka commented. “Go down there before they hurt someone.”

Chloe nodded, jumping down and drawing her sword, nearly making the man jump out of his skin. He stumbled back at the sight of a teen in a bee costume similar to the two heroes of Paris. He then scowled and charged at her with the knife.

At first, the fight seemed to be going well, as Queen Bee blocked his attacks with her sword rather impressively, considering she had never taken up fencing. But then, while she was too focused on the knife, the man kicked at her legs, causing her to lose her balance and swiped at her torso. Queen Bee cried out in pain before she knocked the man in the gut with her sword hilt and elbowed him in the nose. 

The man groaned, dropping the knife and running off, cursing. Chloe shakily collapsed, landing against a dumpster, holding her bloody side. How did she expect to take down an Akuma if she could barely handle a guy with a knife? 

“I-I must be the worst Qu-Queen Bee ever…” She hissed in pain. “H-Honey Kiss…”

Her lips began to tingle before she blow a kiss at her side. Cool relief washed over her as her side seemed to be patching itself up. Light shone around her as Kukka appeared before her, her transformation ended. The Kwami looked worried as she hugged her mistress’s cheek. Chloe smiled and gently hugged back to reassure the little creature and herself.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Chloe walked into school the next morning, everyone was surrounding Alya as she showed everyone something on her phone. The school’s blogger was mostly famous for her blog on Ladybug and her adventures with Chat Noir as they save Paris. A while ago, Chloe would be horrified if anyone found out that she was a frequent visitor to the Ladyblog, but now she didn’t really care much.

Sabrina was among the students and jumped a little as Chloe walked up next to her. “O-oh, hey Chloe!”

Ouch. Chloe felt like a rock was in her stomach at the sound on the stutter of fear and respect in her friend’s voice. If they were even considered friends. Chloe made a mental note to do something for the red-head to make up for all the horrible things that she had done to her, as well as a lot of the other students.

“What’s going on, Sabrina?”

“Well, Alya said that she has seen a new hero around Paris last night! She even got pictures!”

She felt Kukka shifting nervously in her purse. What if Alya had seen her in civilian form? What if she would out her out in front of everyone?

Despite the fear she felt gnawing at her gut, Chloe dismissed the thought. If Alya really knew her identity, Chloe would have been mobbed even before she came into the school. She decided to just ignore the fear and try and see what Alya was showing off so proudly.

Stepping closer though the crowd, she caught a glimpse of her peer’s phone screen. It was Queen Bee jumping from one roof to the next. The quality wasn’t the best, but it still made it clear that there was another protector of Paris.

“I tried to follow her to see if I could ask for an interview, but I lost her around one in the morning. I made a callout post on my blog to her. I hope she reads it!” Aya was nearly jumping around with excitement.

Suddenly, a text alert popped up on her phone. After that, many other people’s phone began buzzing. Chloe fished her phone out of her purse, pausing sightly to rub Kukka’s head to comfort the nervous Kwami, before checking the texts she was receiving. They were from her father, explaining how another Akuma had appeared and he wanted to make sure she was okay. Chloe texted back a quick response as teachers herded students to safer places in the school. 

Moving though the scared and excited students, Chloe managed to slip into the restroom and hide in one of the stalls. She opened her bag to let Kukka out. 

“W-we should go stop that Akuma along with Ladybug and Chat Noir. They’re probably on their way now.” They Kwami flitted around Chloe.

“I-I don’t know… The teachers will notice my absence. People will question where the mayor’s daughter went. I… I can’t do this… not today…”

Kukka hovered a little ways away from Chloe’s face. “B-but you have to help your comrades. A new hero can’t show up one night and not appear during a real fight!”

“I know, I know… We’ll watch the progress of Ladybug and Chat Noir. I-if it looks bad, we can step in. Alright?”

The Kwami didn’t seem satisfied with that answer, but she saw how scared her mistress was, so she nodded. Kukka couldn’t make Chloe do something she didn’t want to, but she could be there to encourage her and help her onward. 

For the next hour, Chloe kept refreshing the Ladyblog page, reading every new update on the fight that Alya posted. It seemed to be going well, which filled her with relief. Soon, the fight ended with a picture Alya took of the two heroes fist bumping in celebration.

Chloe put her phone away. “Kukka, I really shouldn’t be Queen Bee. Anyone else would have been better. Like…uh… Rose! She is so much kinder then me.”

“I-I may have forgotten to mention this earlier, Chloe, but the power Queen Bees can only be passed on to people in power or d-directly related to someone in power.” Kukka flew back into the purse. “That’s another reason why you have to be the one. Who holds more power then the mayor of Paris and his daughter?”

Chloe guess that it made sense. Why else would this Master Fu follow her unless she wasn’t a little qualified for the job?

She made her way to her class, thinking over everything she had been told by Kukka and of her new responsibilities. She needed to catch the attention of the people of Paris as well as Ladybug and Chat Noir to let them know Queen Bee was there to help.

An interview would do it. And Chloe knew exactly who to set it up with. During her class while no-one was looking, she wrote a note to Alya, altering her handwriting. If there was anything Chloe was an expert at, it was forgery of signatures and handwriting. She stated that she had looked at the Ladyblog and saw the post on herself and wanted to know if Alya wanted to interview her. She quickly signed it with the letters Q.B., with a little tiara on the “Q” and a little bee near the “B”, and held onto it until after school. 

Chloe was thankful that Sabrina had a family event and couldn’t hang out with her after school, so that Chloe could find Alya’s home and send Kukka to place the note on Alya’s desk. After the note was successfully delivered, Chloe went home and awaited for night to fall so she could introduce herself to Alya as Queen Bee.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {{Sorry it's so late and probably short! I was really busy and procrastinated!}}

Chloe dropped down into the deserted park, and walked to the large fountain in the center to wait for Alya. She was a little nervous, but this was the best way to get herself out there and make Ladybug and Chat Noir aware of her existence.

It didn't take long before she heard Alya running up to her. Queen Bee turned to see her classmate, bubbling with excitement and her phone ready. Chloe smiled a little, feeling free to admire the other girl’s dedication. 

“Omg, I got your note! How did you know where I live? Do you know me? Is it okay if I ask you a few questions? Well, maybe more then a few… Can I film this?” Alya asked rapidly.  
Queen Bee put her hand on her shoulder to calm her down. “Yes, it’s okay to film this. Also, I saw you go home so that’s how I knew where you lived. And yes, you can ask me stuff for your blog.”

“You know my blog?”

“Of course. I’m a frequent visitor.” Chloe giggled when Alya’s face lit up at that. “Do you mind if we sit down for this interview?”

Alya nodded as the two sat on the ledge of the fountain. The interviewer took out a small notebook and held up her phone to start recording.

“Hey, everyone! It’s Alya with some amazing news! Today, well tonight, I got a wondrous opportunity to interview the new hero of Paris I wrote about earlier today! Say ‘hi’!”

Chloe waved and smiled as Alya turned the camera on her. “Hello. My name is Queen Bee.”

“That’s such a cool name! Alright, first question: how long have you been Queen Bee?”

“Not too long. Only a few days.” 

“Okay, so you’re a newbie. Is that why you weren’t there to help Ladybug and Chat Noir with that last Akuma attack?”

Queen Bee looked down at her lap. She had been hoping that Alya wouldn’t bring that up. She was just scared. Scared of failure, of screwing it up, of getting in Ladybug and Chat Noir’s way.

“I…was still unsure of my powers at that point. Still am a little. But, I would have stepped in if Ladybug and Chat were having trouble. They seemed as if they could handle themselves, so there’s no point in showing up. However, when the next Akuma attacks, I won’t be so hesitant.”

Alya seemed in awe by that answer, so Chloe thought that she wasn’t doing that bad. The girl was frantically writing notes while trying to keep the camera up. 

After multiple questions, Alya ended to video. “Wow, this is going on my blog ASAP!”

“I cannot wait to see how people react.” Chloe hoped that people would like her. She did her best to come off as a kind person and to help encourage people to trust her. More importantly, to help Ladybug and Chat Noir to trust her. 

Alya held out her hand for Queen Bee to shake. “This was a huge honor, Queen Bee. I hope to see you around?”

Queen Bee took the offered hand, nodding, before flying off to return home. The blogger would see her sooner then she thought. More specifically, at school the next morning. 

At the thought of school, Chloe remembered at she had told Sabrina that she needed to start doing her own homework since her father was “getting on to her about having nothing to do after school other then goofing around” and she had forgotten to finish it. This was going to be a longer night then she thought…

/////

“-and then she shook my hand and flew away! It was so cool!” Aya was babbling to her friend, Marinette the next day in class. The whole class, however, seemed to be listening in as well. 

“I can’t believe you actually talked with another superhero! You’re so lucky.” Nino was turned around in his seat and leaning on Alya and Marinette’s shared desk as Alya stuck her tongue out at him. 

Kim laughed. “Yeah, Alya, call us next time you see one of them!”

Chloe was also listening, trying not to seem to involved with the conversation. Inside, she was beaming with excitement. Her classmates seemed to adore her other persona. Much more then her usual self. But, she was hoping to open up and apply traits of Queen Bee to Chloe Bourgeois. 

She glanced down at her purse on the floor to see Kukka peeking up at her from inside giving her mistress an encouraging smile. Chloe softly smiled back.

Soon, Miss Bustier dismissed the class for lunch. Chloe and Sabrina walked to the car to go to her home to eat. Chloe did her best to sneak some bread into her purse for the hungry Kwami while her friend was not looking. 

“So, Chloe, I never asked, but what do you think of the new hero? As good as Ladybug?” Sabrina asked as the two girls entered Chloe’s bedroom. 

“Well, no-one is as good as Ladybug. Besides, we haven’t seen this ‘Queen Bee’ in action. We don’t know what she can do yet.”

The red-head nodded. “I suppose your right. But, she seemed so nice in that interview. Like Rose kind of.”

Her friend though that Queen Bee was like Rose when it came to being kind? That boosted Chloe’s mood a little. She had never been called a “nice person”. It was a drastic turn, but a pleasant one. 

“Chloe? Are you alright? You got quiet…” Sabrina’s concerned voice shook her out of there thoughts.

“O-oh. Oui, except no-one can beat Rose in the ‘kindness’ department.” She tried to assure her that she was fine. “B-by the way, Sabrina? I think I should take notes from Rose and Queen Bee and all of them.”

Her friend seemed confused by this. “What do you mean?”

“I… I’m going to be a nicer person. I think that interview and how that new hero was accepted instantly by everyone just by her talking got to me.” Chloe tried to piece some believable excuse together quickly.

These words seemed to make a lightbulb go off in Sabrina’s head. “Maybe you can throw a party for the whole class.”

“That… is actually a good idea. So I can apologize for how self-centered I have been. I can get each of them little gifts as well, including you.”

Sabrina made a dismissive gesture. “Oh, no need to get me anything. Just your friendship and this pin you gave me is enough. And don’t try and insist that you have been a ‘horrible’ friend to me. You were not as bad as you probably think.”

Chloe just stared at her before smiling and hugging her. Whatever did she do to deserve a friend like this? She couldn’t think of a single thing, but she wasn’t about to complain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {{This one is probably a little short, sorry}}

It took a while to find the perfect gifts for her class mates, but she had found some that each of them would like. Sabrina was out delivering the invitations while Chloe got the party food. She had insisted that she buy and make everything without her staff’s help, so she had to sneak around to make sure none of them would jump in and try and assist her. 

The time of the party was drawing near, but no-one had shown up or even responded to the invites. Sabrina was sitting with Chloe, insisting that she probably wrote down the wrong time or date, however, Chloe had a feeling that was not the case. 

She was about to turn to Sabrina to tell her to just go home when Sabrina pointed at the muted TV. Chloe quickly turned on the volume as the reporter talked about another Akuma attack nearby their current location. 

“Oh, my God.” Sabrina was obviously scared. Chloe had been around her for long enough to know that. 

Chloe put her hands on Sabrina’s shoulders. “It’s going to be okay, Sab. I’ll go down there to see if our classmates are okay. I’ll be sure to stay out of danger, I just don’t want to seem like a self-absorbed person anymore.”

Sabrina looked like she was about to protest, but nodded. “Alright. Just try to stay safe.”

Chloe nodded before running out the door, avoiding anyone in her staff who might try to stop her. She wasn’t exactly wearing the right shoes to be booking it down a few blocks, but she had to be sure no-one was hurt. 

When she got to the Akuma’s location, she hid behind a wall to assess the situation. The Akuma, dubbed Depressista, was blasting buildings left and right with dark energy from her hands. She was wearing a black and purple ball gown with a mask over her face and her curly hair was worn wild. Despite Depressista’s hostile intentions, tears dripped down her face. 

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief when she was Ladybug and Chat Noir appeared in front of the Akuma. She hoped that they would keep her busy while making sure her classmates were fine. Chloe took her phone out to text them. She fortunately got most of them to respond almost instantly. When one asked where she was, she made an excuse that she was trapped in the damage that the Depressista caused. 

She grew concerned when Adrien didn’t text her back. Was he okay? Also, she didn’t have Marinette’s number. So, she texted Nino again to ask about the two. Nino then replied that Adrien had went to see if Marinette was okay and had texted Nino that he had made sure that she was fine, but he couldn’t make his way back to the rest of the group.

Chloe put her phone away, happy that they were all safe as she beckoned Kukka out of her purse. “Alright. I think it’s time for Queen Bee’s official debut.”

Kukka seemed pleased that Chloe was finally ready. “Th-then let’s show that Akuma what w-were made of!”

“Got it. Kukka, transform me!”

She felt the warm, comforting light surrounding her as she became her other persona. She admired her costume before stepping out of her hiding spot. 

Ladybug and Chat Noir were having a tough time with Depressista. Ladybug seemed to have already used her Lucky Charm as well as Chat with his Cataclysm. Depressista had knocked them down and was about to blast them.

“I will destroy all those who make fun of me…” The Akuma said sadly. “Maybe then I will be happy…”

“I don’t think that’s how it works, dear…” Queen Bee called out, drawing the attention of everyone present. 

Depressista stared blankly at her. “Who are you…? Don’t tell me there’s another one…”

Queen Bee walked slowly towards the Akuma. “Just leave those two alone. Hurting people won’t make you feel better. Hawkmoth won’t give you happiness.”

The Akuma expression seemed to change slightly, but a glowing purple mask seemed to appear over her face before it reverted back to looking dead. “No… If I have your Miraculous, then I will be happy… I know I will…”

She raised her hand to blast Chloe, but thankfully, the power of her Miraculous sped up her reflexes and assisted her in dodging all the blasts. Chloe did her best to lead the Akuma away from the civilians and when she looked behind Depressista to see that Ladybug and Chat were gone. They were probably letting their Kwami’s recharge. 

While Chloe had shifted her attention away from the Akuma, she wasn’t able to dodge a blast which sent her onto the side of a building. She groaned, seeing like she had been in gym for the passed twelve hours working out non-stop. 

She stood, shaking, and limped back into the street. Depressista watched her, bitterly laughing while the purple mask reappeared, signaling Chloe that Hawkmoth was speaking to her again.

“I-I… think it’s time for you to stop.” Queen Bee, straightened herself up and brought her hand to her lips. “Honey Kiss!”

She quickly blew a kiss towards the Akuma, which hit her on the forehead. This seemed to calm her down, which allowed the Miraculous holder to try and recover from her injuries. 

Suddenly, Chat Noir was there to support Chloe before she fell over. Ladybug was there as well to perform her second ability to purify the Akuma and restore the areas damaged. As soon as the Akuma was purified, the citizens of Paris cheered for the three heroes. Chloe felt amazing. She was filled with energy knowing that people loved her and appreciated her.   
She heard a beeping and assumed that her transformation was wearing off. She couldn’t be seen by the public, but she was really hurt. Both Chat and Ladybug seemed to notice. 

“Hey, do you need us to help you?” Ladybug’s eyes were full of worry. 

“N-non. I can make it on my own.” Queen Bee shook them off, not wanting her heroes to see who she really was, to be disappointed. 

Chat Noir tried to stop her, but she had already began to fly away to the nearest rooftop. She didn’t make it far, only getting a few buildings away before collapsing. She released her transformation and Kukka quickly checked over her to make sure it wasn’t as bad as it felt. 

“I-I’ll be okay, Kukka. Don’t worry abo-”

“…Queen Bee?” Chloe froze, turning to see both Ladybug and Chat Noir staring in shock at her. No, no, no! She didn’t want her identity to be known this early!

Kukka flew in front of the heroes of Paris. “Y-you better keep this to yourselves! A-and if you dare hurt Ch-Chloe, I-I’ll take you on myself!”

She was touched at her Kwami’s concern. “It’s alright, Kukka.”

Ladybug smiled and approached Chloe and knelt next to her. “So, you’re a new Miraculous holder. I wasn’t exactly expecting you to be, uh, qualified. Sorry.”

“It’s alright.” Chloe made a dismissive gesture. “I didn’t think I was either. I wasn’t exactly the nicest person in all of Paris.”

This time, it was Chat to say something. “Well, you are if Master Fu decided to give you a Miraculous. Do you need help home?”

“Yeah, I bet Sabrina’s worried sick.” She got up with Ladybug’s help. The heroine seemed to be contemplating something in her head before taking a deep breath. 

“Well… since we know your identity, it’s not exactly fair if you don’t know ours.” She nodded to Chat who seemed shocked that Ladybug, who had multiple times insisted that their identities remain unknown.

The cat Miraculous holder soon got over his surprise and counted on his fingers to zero and both Ladybug and Chat released their transformations. As soon as the light faded, it took a few seconds to register, but they all exclaimed in surprise.

“M-Marinette?! Adrien?!” Chloe gasped.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These chapters get progressively shorter and shorter, and I do apologize.

The party was going pretty smoothly. Well, if Chloe ignored the suffocating atmosphere in the room. 

After Ladybug and Chat Noir revealed their identities, Marinette and Adrien, mostly Marinette, have been quietly and awkwardly avoided one another. Sure, Chloe was as shocked as the other two about their real identities, but not this awkward about it. 

Thankfully, the rest of their classmates didn’t seem to notice the tension, or it they did, they probably just believed that Marinette and Adrien were awkward around Chloe being kind and not that they found out that the other was their partner in saving Paris.

After the Akuma attack, the three met up with the rest of the class and they all walked together back to Chloe’s entertainment room to have the party. At the moment, they were all snacking away at the food that Chloe had prepared, enjoying the gifts that she got them, and playing games on her huge television. 

Chloe had gotten up to get Max a refill, since he was too “in the zone” while playing against Kim, when she saw Marinette on the balcony alone. She quickly took Max his drink before walking over to the girl that she had made fun of for the longest time.

“Max is getting a little too cocky. Wanna go back in there and knock his ego down a few notches?” She leaned on the railing next to Marinette, trying to lighten the mood. 

When Marinette didn’t respond, she sighed. “Look, Marinette, I may have not been the best to you, but I’m going to try. Especially if I am going to help you save Paris. Please tell me what’s wrong.”

Marinette looked over at Chloe. “Thanks, Chloe, but I’m fine.”

“Oh, no, you are not fine. If you were fine, you wouldn’t be ignoring and avoiding Adrien or Alya.”

“…It’s just, I bet Adrien’s disappointed…”

Chloe raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“He probably wanted to see a confident, pretty, smart, and graceful girl to be Ladybug… not me. I’m an awkward, clumsy, dull girl who can’t do anything right.”

“Marinette. Look at me.” She gently turned Marinette to face her. “If I know anything about you, is that you are more then those things. You’re talented, funny, and beautiful. And can I tell you a secret?”  
These words caught the ladybug Miraculous holder’s attention. Chloe wasn’t sure why she was telling her this, but it was perhaps time that the truth came out.

“I was jealous of you. You were kind to people, and they respected you and looked up to you. Also, I thought of you as my rival of sorts when it came to Adrien. I am expected to marry into a rich family, comes with being the mayor’s daughter.” Chloe looked out onto the sunset. “So, if I have to do that, I choose Adrien to fall in love with. When you began to show interest in him, I felt threatened. I would have to find someone else. But, now I see, I don’t have to obey my family’s wishes. I can choose who to fall for.”

When she turned back to Marinette, she almost laughed at how stunned she was. But, it felt… good to let these feelings out to someone. Especially to someone who was a part of them. Chloe felt as free as she did whenever she became Queen Bee.

Marinette stayed silent for a few moments, before hugging Chloe, surprising her this time. “Thanks, Chloe. I…I think I’m okay now. But, could you… go get Adrien? I’m not sure if I can… you know…”

Chloe smiled. “Say no more.”

Adrien was on the other side of the room on the end of the couch. Nino was trying to talk to him, but Adrien didn’t seem to hear him.   
She walked over and knelt next to him. “Hey, I think someone wants to talk to you.”

Adrien looked up. “…Really?”

Chloe nodded, smiling at how nervous he seemed. She quickly reassured him before he trudged over to the balcony. Both Nino and Alya seemed confused. 

“Chloe, what’s up with them? What happened?” Alya asked, really concerned for her friends.

“They’re fine. There was just a misunderstanding. I think they’re working it out though.” She smiled looking back to see Adrien and Marinette smiling and laughing together. 

Alya looked like she was about to have a heart attack before taking her phone out to snap pictures while Nino laughed, telling her to send him some. The atmosphere was clearing up, making Chloe feel relieved. She went back over to the snack table to get a piece of pizza. Nathanael was over there as well, doodling something in his sketchbook.

“What are drawing there?” Chloe went over to check it out. 

Nathanael blushed a little, not having noticed her at first. “U-um, I’m just drawing that new hero, Queen Bee. I didn’t really see her that well, so most of it’s from memory…”

Looking at the doodles, Chloe was instantly impressed and felt flattered. The sketches were really good and pretty accurate. He mostly draw Queen Bee’s body and outfit. If he did draw her head, he had skipped the face, just focusing on the hair and mask, which was understandable. 

“Those are really awesome! You’re really talented!” Nathanael got redder in the face from her praise. 

“Th-thanks. I have a good feeling about this new hero. Queen Bee seems so cool. She seems to be all about healing, which is really amazing.”

Chloe felt like she was blushing a little as well. Just hearing all this honest praise made her heart soar. 

“Hey, do you think you can send a picture of those sketches?” She asked.

“Yeah, sure thing, what’s your number? I heard about this party through Rose and Juleka.”

She nodded, putting her number into his phone. “Send me some more drawings too. These are really beautiful.”

Nathanael nodded. “Certainly. You know… I think I like this Chloe better then the old one.”

“Me too.” She smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {{I'm finally back! I finally got the motivation and inspiration to continue on with this!}}

Chloe felt like she was dying.

She actually decided to start working out more in order to be more of help with Akuma fights and not strictly on the sidelines. Thankfully, she had a personal gym that she had barely used so no-one would see her without flawless make-up and drenched in sweat.

Marinette made herself Chloe’s personal fitness trainer in order to help the new Miraculous holder get fit and to help the two bond more to make up for the past few years of bullying, mistreatment, and anger. Adrien even helped train Chloe at fencing to improve her swordsmanship. 

“Ugh…” She collapsed on the gym floor, trying to regain her breath. Marinette giggled slightly before walking over and sitting down next to her.  
“Sorry about working you so hard, Chloe…” 

“I-it’s totes fine, Mari.” Chloe sat up, fanning herself with a hand. “It’s my duty now to help you and Adrien fight against Hawkmoth, so I have to be ready.”

The French-Chinese girl nodded, handing her a water bottle. “I must say, you are improving a lot. I’m impressed.”

This praise made joy bubble up in Chloe. Marinette was actually forgiving her for everything she has done and even considering her a friend. And she was Ladybug, her hero, who was encouraging her and training her. This seemed like a dream come true for Chloe. A sweaty, sore-filled dream.

Suddenly, a soft vibration rang out from Marinette’s purse. She went over to check it before walking back to Chloe.

“Hey, we may have to cancel training tomorrow. Alya wants to have lunch with me. Do you want to come along?”

Chloe shook her head. “Dad has been wanting me to go to this party with him and his political friends. It’s kinda boring, but, I couldn’t say no.”

“That’s fine! But, we should go to lunch one of these days.”

“Deal.”

/////

Chloe walked out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel and dressed in her nightgown. Kukka was perched on her silk pillow on Chloe’s bedside table, sucking on a honey pop while playing a game on her mistress’s phone.

“Man, I am so sore… Thank God there’s no practice tomorrow…” She groaned, collapsing on her bed.

“W-well, it’s for a good purpose, right? So it’s w-worth it, right?” Kukka hummed while Chloe made an “I-guess-so” noise.

She began to brush her hair before getting a text from Adrien. Nathalie had him on lockdown so he was wondering if she would go on patrol with Marinette tonight. She texted back that she would and quickly finished brushing. Kukka transformed Chloe into Queen Bee as the teen snuck out of her bedroom while Ladybug was waiting on a nearby rooftop.

Marinette smiled when she saw the newbie. “Hey, ready for patrol?”

“Oui. Let’s go.” Chloe nodded as the two jumped all over the rooftops of Paris, scouting for Akuma or just regular criminal activity. 

During the nightly patrol, the two talked more to get to know one another better. It was nice to run around in the cool night air like this. Especially with someone else to talk to and experience it with. Now Chloe understood why Ladybug and Chat Noir loved doing this.

The two stopped at the Eiffel Tower and sat on one of the metal bars to look out over the city. It was a peaceful night, everything seemed to slow down and fill the two with tranquility.

Marinette nudged Chloe to get her attention. “I’ve just been wondering… since you got your Miraculous… does that mean others will too?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well,” Marinette seemed to be trying to find the words. “there are more then just three Miraculous. Master Fu has the Turtle Miraculous. And from what we discovered, Hawkmoth has the Moth Miraculous. There is also a Peacock and a Fox Miraculous. But, Master Fu did mention that the Peacock one went missing long ago with the Moth one. 

It just makes you wonder: why were you given yours now? What is Master Fu planning? He knows something, but isn’t telling Chat and I anything. Does he know the location and soon-to-be owners of the new Miraculous?”

Queen Bee put a hand of Ladybug’s back. “You’re rambling. But… you do have a point. Why was I given my Miraculous now? Maybe we can ask Fu later. But, I want to master my Miraculous before we get more Miraculous holders. Wouldn’t want you and Chat to be overwhelmed with newbies who don’t know what they’re doing. One’s enough. It would be like you two dealing with children.”

The two laughed at the thought of Ladybug and Chat being parents to new superheroes. However, it made Chloe feel better to know that she wouldn’t be the only new and struggling one. She didn’t want to burden her new team mates.

After a little bit more of patrolling, the two parted ways to go back home and get some sleep. Before becoming Queen Bee, Chloe normally would have stayed up on her phone until one or two in the morning and would struggle to get up the next morning. But know that she spent the nights working out or patrolling, she actually went to sleep easier and woke up feeling a lot more refreshed then she usually did.

The minute her face hit the pillow, she was out like a light. Kukka de-transformed her and curled up next to Chloe, sighing happily before falling fast asleep as well.

/////

The next morning was a flurry of movement as the staff got ready for the party later that day. Mayor Bourgeois was supervising and making sure that every little detail was perfect. Chefs were preparing the finest food while maids scurried around to clean up every speck of dust and insuring that the house was spotless. 

Fortunately, Chloe had managed to keep the staff out of her room as she prepared for the party. These little functions that her father went to or hosted where often very boring and long. Chloe was often the youngest person there; a majority of the quests were stuffy, old politicians or rich members of society. Usually, she would stay on her phone by the food and avoid flirtatious, creepy, elderly men. 

Kukka wasn’t a fan of the small purse that Chloe would be carrying around the party, since it was small and cramped, but it was the only thing that matched her dress. There was just enough room for the little creature and her phone. She promised her Kwami that she would buy her double the amount of honey pops after the party. 

As soon as Chloe managed to convince Kukka to get in the bag, her butler knocked on the door and informed her that the party had begun. She took a deep breath before exiting her room and was escorted to the main hall.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {{I swore to myself that I wouldn't post this the same day as the last one, but here we are}}

She was right about how boring the party was going to be. Old rich people were just milling around talking money and politics. She was nearly falling asleep by the food table near the back of the hall. 

In order to relieve her boredom, she was texting Sabrina about this tv show that Sabrina was catching up on that Chloe had already seen and the redhead was texting her about any questions or comments she had. 

Suddenly, a few hours into the party, she received a text from Nathanael. It was pictures of a few drawings he had done. One was of Queen Bee seemingly flying through the air and the other was of Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Queen Bee. She was impressed at the details and the skill. He didn’t draw the faces, of course, but she was still amazed.

She was so flattered at the pictures and quickly texting compliments to him. Soon, they began a conversation about Queen Bee. She was pretty sure she was blushing and she couldn’t wipe the big grin on her face. Looks like she had a fan.

Suddenly, people started screaming. Chloe looked up from her phone to see a woman at the door, angry. She then realized it was an Akuma. People began to call the police as the ran in different directions. Chloe quickly texted Adrien and Marinette to see if they could hurry over to help her. Then she texted Nathanael about the situation so he wouldn’t wonder why she didn’t reply to him. 

After that, her phone buzzed multiple times, signaling to her that Nathanael was freaking out. Chloe quickly rushed out of sight in order to transform into her other persona to combat the Akuma until Ladybug and Chat Noir showed up.

The Akuma was cornering a man and was yelling at him. From what Chloe could tell, they were husband and wife, but the man had cheated on her with a younger woman. She was surrounded by magical floating rings that varied in sized which were like wedding rings. She held one ring in her hand and it glowed bright and started to smoke. 

“I cannot believe you would do this to me! I loved you! And you just went off with that girl! You low-life!”

Queen Bee walked toward the Akuma. “Ma’am? Please calm down. Doing this won’t fix the problem between you and your husband.”

“You don’t know that!” The woman turned and threw her magic rings, burning hot, at Queen Bee. “You don’t understand how I feel!”

Thanks to all the training she had done with both Adrien and Marinette, she was able to dodge each ring. She could feel the searing heat as they passed by her then returned to their owner. 

Unfortunately, the Akuma had backed her into a corner. The woman laughed and threw another ring at the Miraculous holder. Queen Bee slashed up with her rapier towards the ring, shouting her eyes in fear. She heard two metal objects on the tile floor and the woman scream. She opened her eyes and released the breath she was holding.

Ladybug had wrapped the woman up with her yo-yo and had knocked her on the ground. Chloe smiled, stepping over the ring that she had cut in half. The Akuma was struggling and making Ladybug work to keep her held down. 

“Let me take away your pain.” Chloe bent down and kissed the woman on the forehead. Instantly the woman calmed down, a soft smile on her lips with half-lidded eyes. 

Ladybug reached down and took the wedding ring off her finger and crushed it. The purple butterfly emerged from the pieces. Ladybug quickly purified the Akuma and high-fived Queen Bee.

Queen Bee helped the woman up. “Go talk to your husband. Communication is the best thing for relationships. He made a mistake and he needs to admit that.”

The woman and her husband went off to have a talk while Ladybug turned to her teammate. “Good job, Queen Bee. I'm sure we would love to stay for the party, but we’d better make our exit.”

She nodded and the two dashed in different directions. Chloe de-transformed in the bathroom and then went to find her father. Looking around, she hoped that everyone was alright after that attack. 

“Father!” She ran to him and hugged him. “Are you alright?!”

“I am fine, Chloe. It was good fortune that Ladybug and that new hero showed up to stop the attack. Why don’t you go upstairs to rest? I’ll handle the guests.”

She smiled and ran off to her room, glad that she didn’t have to deal with the political figures again. She hadn’t noticed how dark it was and how tired she actually was. She quickly changed into her pajamas before remembering that she hadn’t texted Nathanael to let him know that she was alright.

She dove to her phone and noticed six texts (and a voicemail) from him, most were is all caps and were filled with panic. Chloe texted back that she was alright and that Queen Bee and Ladybug took care of it. 

He responded almost immediately, relieved. The two texted each other for a little while longer before saying goodnight. Chloe sighed and fell asleep with Kukka nestled on her hip.

/////

“I am the Mayor of this City and you work for me, so do as I say.” Mayor Bourgeois slammed his hands on his desk, frightening his butler. 

“B-but sir, she’s your daughter. You can’t do this to her.”

He frowned. “I can and I will. It’s for her own good. Now go.”

The butler ran off to perform his duty, leaving the mayor alone in his office. He had noticed that something was going on with his daughter recently. She had been acting differently, been gone at weird times, buying these weird honey pops. And as soon as an Akuma attacked his party last night, the minute his daughter disappeared, this Queen Bee appeared and vice versa.

He was not going to let his daughter do something so dangerous if she was this Queen Bee. He wasn’t mad that she was helping people, but couldn’t someone else do this instead of his precious little girl? He would do everything in his power to keep her safe, even if that means sacrificing their stable relationship.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {{Wow,Another chapter so soon? I'm on fire! tbh i actually just have too much time and a lot of ideas}}

Marinette was starting to worry. And she could tell that she wasn’t the only one in the class judging by the tense atmosphere and how quiet the room was.

Chloe had been absent from school for nearly a week. After every day, one of the staff from her home would come and pick up the work of that day from the teachers. She wouldn’t answer her phone, despite the entire class calling or texting her to see what was up.

As soon as the school day was over, the class met up outside of the school, discussing possible reasons for her disappearance. So far, none of them seemed to be realistic, what with the suggestions being: 1) She was taken away by a dashing man from Italy and 2) She took a cruise and got stranded on an island after the boat was attacked by pirates. Alien pirates.

“Maybe we should go over to her house and see what’s wrong. She may just be sick.” Myléne spoke up, trying to be the voice of reason.

Ivan nodded. “Yeah, that must be it.”

“I’m still saying it was alien pirates. Ow!” Kim muttered before getting elbowed in the stomach by Alix.

Soon it was decided that Adrien, Marinette, Alya, Nino, Sabrina, and Nathanael would go check on Chloe and then text everyone about what they find. The others mostly had family stuff or homework they had to do. Also, Kim had soccer practice and Rose was going to hang out with Ali while occasionally texting Juleka about how it was going.

“Marinette?” Nathanael walked beside her as the small group made their way to Chloe’s home. “Do you think Chloe is alright?”

She thought for a moment. “I’m not sure. I’m hoping that there’s a good reason why she hasn’t been responding to us and that she’s missed school.”

The rest nodded in agreement as they walked into the Mayor’s house. They were greeted by the butler, smiling and greeting them. However they could all tell that he was worried and trying to hide it.

“Excuse me, but would you happen to know where Chloe is?” Alya asked, getting right to the point. 

The butler’s smile faded. “Well… It is not my place to say anything.”

“Come on, man! We’re all worried sick about her!” Nino crossed his arms. “We’re not leaving until we get an answer.”

Looking around as if to make sure no-one would over hear, the butler leaned close to the group. “I’m not supposed to tell anyone, and I’m not even sure I know the whole story, but Miss Chloe has been ordered to remain in her room by the Mayor. He has confiscated her cell phone and has tightened security. It may be because of the last Akuma attack, but I don’t really believe that. Don’t tell the Mayor I said anything.”

Upon hearing this, each teen was stunned. The Mayor had practically imprisoned his daughter. Marinette and Adrien shot a glance at one another. It would be too obvious if Queen Bee disappeared with Chloe. There had to be a way to get her out…

After this revelation, the group split up again. Sabrina decided that she would ask more staff members about this to get more information and Alya and Nino took it upon themselves to pass the news onto the rest of the class. Soon, all who were left was Marinette, Adrien, and Nathanael. 

The red-head sat down on the curb outside the building, sighing. Marinette and Adrien sat beside him, noticing that he looked down.

“Nathan, you doing okay? You’ve been a lot quieter recently…” Adrien pointed out. “Worried about Chloe?”

Nathanael nodded. “Of course I am. Everyone is. But… I don’t know… I feel useless. Chloe and I have been getting along great recently. She actually listened to me and encouraged me with my art. It was nice to text her and I felt like we were going to be great friends. What good is a friend who can’t help her through this? She must be so upset by being locked away from the world with no way of contacting us…”

The two were shocked. This was the most that Nathanael had said in a while. And especially about Chloe. Before her change of heart (and her new position of Queen Bee), he didn’t really think highly of her. But, if she encouraged his artistic talent, which didn’t often get the praise it deserved, that was bound to make him change his mind about her.

“Don’t worry, Nathanael.” Marinette smiled, reassuringly. “I’m sure the Mayor will change his mind. He can’t keep Chloe locked away forever.”

“Thanks, Mari.” He smiled, but still looked unsure.

The three stood up and began to walk down the street. Nathanael had to go work on homework and some drawings and Marinette had asked Adrien earlier that day for help on some of her homework and talk more about their other personas.

As Adrien walked to Marinette’s house with her after accompanying their other classmate to his home, Adrien noticed a familiar old man across the street. Master Fu saw them and waved them over.

They bowed in greeting before Marinette spoke up. “Master Fu. It is nice to see you. What are you doing here?”

“I have been watching that boy for some time.” He sighed. “I have plans for him, however, the gift I want to give him is not in my possession.”

His words surprised the two teenagers. Was Master Fu talking about giving Nathanael a Miraculous? 

Fu saw the shocked looks on his pupils’ faces and laughed slightly. “It’s alright, you two. I know what that boy is capable of. But, I may need you’re help in finding that Miraculous.”

“Of course!” Marinette nodded. “But what does it look like? And where? It could be any where, maybe not even in Paris anymore.”

Master Fu filled them in on what the Miraculous looked like and was about to discuss it’s possible whereabouts before Adrien cut him off stating he knew exactly where it was. he had seen it once before but hadn’t thought much of it. It was decided that Adrien would collect the Miraculous and somehow deliver it to Nathanael.

If only it was as simple as walking in and out with it without being caught and questioned. Adrien was going to have a good time with his mission…


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {{Man, I am just cranking these out...}}

Adrien must have been blessed with Ladybug’s luck.

The house was completely empty. Nathalie was with his father for a meeting meaning that the safe was unguarded. Plagg went into the safe and retrieved the brooch with little to no effort. 

Unfortunately, he was still Chat Noir, which meant he still had some misfortune. As soon as he had the brooch in his hands, he heard the front door. 

“Crap…” He hid against the wall as the door opened and his father and Nathalie walked by without seeing him.

Adrien held his breath as he inched out of the office. Slipping the Miraculous in his pocket along with Plagg, he made it seem like he had just descended the stairs.

“Ah, Adrien. Where are you off too?” Nathalie called out.

“Um, Nino wanted to show me something. Something about… his DJing or something. Maybe it’s his new fire mixtape.”

She rolled her eyes. “Yes, well, have fun.”

“You got it!” He waved goodbye before leaving the mansion, releasing the breath he didn’t notice that he was holding. That was close, but it was now time to deliver this to its new owner…  
/////

Nathanael felt like the undead.

He had fallen asleep in the middle of drawing and help felt like he had been dragged through the nine circles of hell. He looked beside him at his alarm clock to see that it was almost midnight.

Groaning, he stretched and blinked to get rid of the grit from his eyes. It was late and despite tomorrow was Saturday, Nathanael really needed to sleep. He began to stand up from his desk to change into his pajamas when he stopped.

A black box was resting on the corner of his desk that he was sure that he didn’t own. He looked around, confused on where it came from. 

After a few moments of staring at it, he decided there was no harm in opening it to see what it was. Nathanael sat on his bed and removed the top to see what was inside. 

/////

Chloe was furious.

With no warning, she had been suddenly confined in her room, her phone and computer taken away, cameras installed in her room to watch her 24/7, and the doors to her balcony locked. What was her father thinking?

It was worse now that she was Queen Bee: she couldn’t talk to Kukka or let the Kwami out of her purse. The only safe spot from the cameras was the bathroom, and she couldn’t stay in there forever. This was truly a prison.

Chloe tried to make the best of it. She communicated with Kukka by sitting at her vanity and writing down what she wanted to talk about and by having Kukka write back with a broken off piece of lead from inside her bag which she had positioned on its side and in a way that the cameras couldn’t see inside of it.

The only way for her to see what was happening in the world was through her TV. Luckily, no-one had taken that away from her. It twisted her stomach in a knot whenever a news report came on about an Akuma attack and she couldn’t be there to help Mari or Adrien.

It was soon getting dark outside and Chloe wanted to shower, having just finished up her homework that was delivered daily to her room along with her dinner. The finished homework would then be picked up at breakfast to be taken to her teacher by a member of the staff.

“I can’t stand this…” She muttered, standing in the shower as the water poured over her. Kukka had hid herself in Chloe’s jacket so she could be in the bathroom too and quietly speak to her mistress. 

“I know… I-I’m worried about the others. They can take care of themselves, b-but I’m scared. I hope your father changes his mind about this. All this… is over r-reacting.” Kukka was on a soap bar ledge in the shower, using a small puddle of water and soap residue in the ledge to clean herself off.

Chloe nodded, shutting the water off as soon as the two were done. She dressed herself in her pajamas, dried and brushed her hair, and hid Kukka in one of the pockets. Leaving the bathroom, she went to her vanity to put Kukka back in her purse when the power went out.

“What the…?” She looked out the window and saw that no other building in the area had lost power. “Well, at least we get a break from being watched by the cameras.”

Suddenly, her balcony doors were thrown open, causing her her jump in surprise. The second she looked over to see what had happened, her jaw dropped. 

In the doorway was a guy about her age dressed in a blue royal outfit with green accents and a green cloak wrapped around his shoulders. His red hair stood out against the blues and greens, but it didn’t clash. A blue mask hid his identity, but she could tell that he had turquoise eyes.

“Wh-who are you…?” Was this a new Miraculous user? It was the Peacock holder, but didn’t Marinette say that it had been lost?

“I am Peacock, ma belle fille.” He bowed down slightly as he took her hand and kissed it. “How about we get you some fresh air?”

Chloe could hear the staff rushing around trying ti figure out what happened to the power, but his eyes were very distracting… “Of course.”

Peacock smiled and pulled her close. “Hold on then.”

/////

Chloe leaned against a chimney, looking over the city. She could sense Peacock beside her, breathing calmly, rhythmically despite jumping her across Paris’s roofs. He seemed to be able to jump higher and farther then normal humans, even other Miraculous holders. She could see that his weapon was a pair of peacock-feathered-decorated fans. 

“Thank you, Peacock.” Chloe broke the comfortable silence between the two. “I really needed to get out of there.”

“Why were you locked away like a princess in a fairytale, mademoiselle?”

She frowned. “I’m not even sure…”

“I’m sure you will be free when I return you back home. I left a message to your father that was pretty convincing. Don’t worry, I didn’t blackmail him or anything of the sort.” He quickly added that last part when he noticed a look from the girl.

She hugged him. “Thank you, Peacock.” 

He seemed a little surprised about the hug, but happily returned it. “Shall I take you home? You really must some sleep before returning to school tomorrow.”

“Merci.” 

"Anything for you, my little honey bee."

/////

“Could you please not say anything about this to her? I want to be the one to tell her.”

Nathanael stood on a roof with a view into Chloe’s bedroom, seeing her sleeping form in her bed. Next to him stood Ladybug and Chat Noir, who were giving him understanding looks. They had told him everything over the weekend about his new role as Peacock, their identities, as well as Queen Bee’s identity.

“We won’t, Nathan. Just don’t keep the mystery for too long. I think she has a thing for you.” Chat snickered.

He blushed almost as red as his hair at that. “R-really?”

“Man, you have really got it ba-ACK!” Ladybug had whacked Chat upside the head, scolding him about teasing their new teammate.

Nathanael returned his attention to Chloe as the other two continued to argue behind him. Chat may have been just joking about her liking him, but… maybe…she did.


End file.
